Sword
by Luisee
Summary: Arthur Kirkland, era un pirata inglés que había aprendido, por las malas, que nunca debes retar a un japonés, pero ese japonés había aprendido que no debes darle la espalda a un hombre inglés. Dedicado con amor a Akari Yumei :3


**Summary**: Arthur Kirkland, era un pirata inglés que había aprendido, por las malas, que nunca debes retar a un japonés, pero ese japonés había aprendido que no debes darle la espalda a un hombre inglés. Dedicado con amor a Akari Yumei :3

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia pertenecen a Hidekaz Himaruya y a nadie más.

**Pairing**: InglaterraXJapón / ArthurXKiku.

**N/A**: Akari Yumei… Tardé años pero es que tú sabes, mi depresión no se iba y pues la verdad no sabía cómo manejar al AsaKiku igual ahora no sé, peeeero lo intenté. Y te odio Kat ¬¬U voy a cambiar mi contraseña :cccc

* * *

******* **Sword *****

* * *

Las olas golpeaban con fiereza un barco inglés, no era una tormenta, no había de que preocuparse pero de todos modos al joven Kirkland le molestaba el constante golpeteo, pues amaba las olas, el sonido del mar y el suave balanceo pero esas olas estúpidas y exageradas sólo lo hacían sentir rabia, por alguna razón momentos como ese lo hacían recordad a Alfred, a ese rubio que ya no estaba más con él. Era irónico, pues cuando no había olas salvajes moviendo su barco se molestaba por los malos recuerdos, pero cuando el mar se calmaba Arthur solía recordar las cosas felices. Y eso lo hacía enojar aún más.

—Maldición… —fue la sencilla palabra que lanzó al aire. Todos los tripulantes del barco estaban en los camarotes, la soledad era la única acompañante de Arthur. Él era feliz así. Siendo un hombre solo nadie le hacía daño y lo más importante él no lastimaba a nadie. Alfred había pagado caro el haberlo amado. No quería ver a nadie más sufriendo por sentimientos buenos hacia su persona.

…

Un rato ya había pasado desde que Arthur se había sumergido en sus pensamientos sombríos. Pero eso no duró mucho, un extraño sonido fue captado por los oídos del joven pirata, tranquilo, caminó, imaginando que quizá era Francis o el pequeño Peter, quizá Matthew quería un poco de agua e incluso pensó que podía ser Alfred, eso lo hizo sacudir la cabeza. Debía hacerse a la idea de que Alfred no estaba más en este mundo. Hacerse a la idea que había muerto.

Los pasos del inglés se hicieron más rápidos al notar que ese sonido pronto se hacía notar más, él se dio cuenta que eran los pasos de alguien que no era bienvenido en su barco. Seguramente un ladrón.

—Detente ahí —dijo mirando la sombra de la persona que se había atrevido a irrumpir en su barco, en sus horas de guardia— Miserable ladrón —escupió secamente.

La sombra poco a poco se fue revelando, dando a conocer a un hombre japonés, no era muy alto pero aun así se veía masculino. Su cabello era negro e iba cortado clásicamente, como todos los japoneses. Por la ropa que llevaba, Arthur supo que no era pirata pero tampoco era un marino. Era simplemente un hombre.

—Discúlpeme, pero —una bocanada de aire— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —la figura del japonés su mantuvo quieta, sólo la suave brisa hacia volar un poco sus hembras negras. La boca de Arthur se abrió. Los ojos verdes de él se encontraron con la oscura mirada de ese intruso. Por un momento vio algo de la inocencia que alguna vez tuvo Alfred.

—No tengo por qué contestar a un simple ladrón. Soy el capitán de este barco y yo doy las órdenes.

—Oh, usted es el capitán —murmuró el otro como si adivinara— Arthur-San, no soy un ladrón, de hecho vine a su barco a recuperar algo que usted le arrebató a un muy querido amigo mío —Kiku Honda no solía tener muchas personas a las cuales llamar amigos por lo que los pocos que tenían eran apreciados de manera casi brutal. A su manera, claro está.

El capitán inglés parpadeó ¿Cómo era que sabía su nombre? No tardó mucho en preguntar. Sabía que ese hombre profanando los pisos de manera fina de su barco era peligroso. Pero ignoró olímpicamente ese hecho para darse a respetar como el pirata que era.

—Su nombre lo sé porque ese amigo mío me lo ha dicho, así que, por favor, si me deja recuperar eso a lo que he venido, me iré.

—No te irás con nada mío, imbécil.

—No entiende yo… tengo que recuperarlo —el asiático forzó la voz para mantenerla calmada, pero en realidad se estaba enojando, él siempre fue un ser tranquilo, amante de los gatos que no se metía con nadie, pero había veces que su carácter cambiaba.

Con una habilidad que sorprendió al capitán, el intruso llamado Kiku corrió de manera libre como si él no estuviera. Arthur sólo logró imaginar que se dirigía a las habitaciones de sus hombres, corrió a prisa detrás del hombre. La diferencia de tiempo no era mucho, quizá unos cuantos segundos, pero de todos modos Arthur no logró alcanzarlo.

—Es aquí… —se dijo a sí mismo Kiku cuando llegó al aposento principal de Arthur. El que una vez fue de Arthur y de Alfred. De los dos— Sólo tengo que… buscarlo.

El rubio hombre que no alcanzó su cometido, entró a la misma pieza del barco. Respirando agitado y sintiéndose algo humillado. Era una vergüenza que un simple hombre sin valor ganará espacio y terreno en su propia embarcación. Por unos segundos, Arthur pensó en todas las posibles opciones. ¿Qué venía a buscar ese hombre? Y después de un poco de tiempo mirando al japonés, tranquilo y sereno, observando delicadamente la habitación sin ningún miedo, se hizo una idea de lo que venía a buscar. La espada. Aquella espada que había sido de Alfred. Ahora que lo recordaba una vez sus hombres habían robado un barco de otros piratas, así es como habían conseguido la espada que usó Alfred desde que era un chiquillo. Esa maldita espada era una belleza. Seguro hablaba de eso, eso es lo que venía a recuperar es sujeto intruso.

Después de mantenerse quieto los dos, Kiku procedió a moverse primero. Lo cual alteró al capitán. Quien lo siguió con la mirada. La furia corrió por las venas de Arthur y sin medir las posibles consecuencias se lanzó sobre su enemigo. Unos cuantos golpes por parte de ambos, forcejearon, se movieron y en un esperado instante y para desgracia inglesa Arthur cayó sobre su cama con el japonés sobre su cuerpo; algo que para su sorpresa se sintió tan cálido que pensó que estaba en llamas, lo contribuyó a su gran enojo. Pero en realidad pero por otras cosas.

—Sólo tengo que recuperarlo… —Arthur maldice mentalmente, no dejará que nadie se lleve la espada de su antiguo amor. Quizá tenga que matarlo. Pero eso es algo a lo que todo pirata se tiene que acostumbrar. Los enemigos sólo son estorbos que deben ser eliminados.

—Tú eres un gr…—las palabras murieron en la boca del inglés. Unos labios ajenos se posesionaron de su boca, lo cual se sintió horriblemente bien. Kiku se alejó y pudo ver a un sonrojado hombre. Se lanzó de nuevo, movió las manos y sujetó a su víctima de las muñecas.

¿Por qué? Era imposible que estuviera sucediendo lo que sucedía. La cabeza de Arthur dolió. Se sintió tan rebajado como nunca en su vida. Pero por otra parte, esas caricias y esos besos lo hicieron sentir algo en su interior, algo que pensó que había muerto junto con Alfred.

…

—¿Estás bien, _mon ami_? —dijo Francis moviendo con cuidado a su capitán y amigo. Lo habían encontrado desnudo en la cama y eso era raro en él. Raro… si no estaba ebrio.

Los ojos de Arthur se desperezaron, los abrió y se sentó en la cama, cerrando los ojos con furia, casi llorando por lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Recordando sus estúpidos actos. Pudo ver a Francis y a Matthew. Los notó preocupados y supo que debía tranquilizarlos.

—Todo está bien, sólo bebí de más… de nuevo —mintió con torpeza. Arthur giró la vista y buscó la espada, aunque sentía que no la iba a encontrar. Pero ahí estaba. Entonces abrió los ojos y la boca. No, no era la espada. Ese intruso, del cual nunca supo el nombre a pesar de haber pasado una noche con él, no venía por la espada.

Alfred era la clave. Arthur estaba seguro, podía jurar que el amigo del polizón era Alfred. No era la espada lo que buscaba, venía para pasar la noche con él, como alguna vez él mismo lo hizo con Alfred.

Dignidad. Venganza. Quizá tristeza. Incluso, Arthur imaginó que acudía para solamente recobrar un apartado recuerdo de lo que Alfred le contó una vez. Lo que haya sido, lo había obtenido de todas formas, se había marchado feliz y eso era muy lejos de venir a recuperar una espada. Un simple espada.

.

.

.

—¿Encontraste la espada de Alfred? —murmuró un hombre de cabello largo y bajito como mujer—¿Y…?

—No, no la tengo conmigo —su voz es serena y firme, Kiku no se arrepiente.

—Pensé que querías honrar la memoria de Alfred, eso es lo que dijiste ayer por la mañana… —Yao ve a su hermano menor, ladeando la cabeza, pero a la vez feliz, por lo menos Kiku se ve contento y haya hecho lo que haya hecho, parece que realmente cumplió su cometido. Aunque otras personas lo hayan entendido mal de todas formas.

* * *

** *** The End *****

* * *

**N/A**: Intente no hacer Kiku como una nenita con pene, por lo que Arthur fue el Uke violado :3 je je je je :D bien macho y rudo mi japonés, Ok, nop u.u bueno, espero te haya gustado aunque sea un poco no logré poner el limeT_T lo siento… y si hay alguien más leyendo esto, un comentario no me haría daño D:


End file.
